Downhill
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: Takes place after Tartaros Arc After everyone leaves, Lucy decides to be a freelance mage. She hides how broken she is behind a mask. What happens when her mask is seen through by someone she never expected but expected at the same time? Rated M for obvious reasons that will happen in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_A.N: Konnichiwa Reader-san. I just keep adding on to the list of stories I'm writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. It will involve (ahem) *cursing and sex scenes later on in the story*. It will also most likely be a slow burn fic. If you don't already know the pairing, it is Colu. Which is Cobra x Lucy. My first language is not English so there is bound to be mistakes here and there. Reviews are greatly appreciated so I know if to continue or not. Also remember , the more reviews and votes I get, the faster the chapters come out._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did, it would not be as good or famous as it is now._

* * *

 _"Fairy Tail shall be no more!"_

 _"Fairy Tail will disband this very instant. "_

 _"Keep Fairy Tail safe for us, Luce."_

 _"See ya in year."_

 _"You had none of Layla's grace."_

 _"Do it already!"_

"Make it stop! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore! Oh Mavis! I don't... I don't want to hear it anymore..." Lucy screamed out as she felt tears fall from her eyes, remembering the things that had happened in the past week. She fell to the ground, losing all pretense that she had the moment before.

"I'm... Fine. Yeah, I'm fine... I'll get over this... I know I will... I have to... For her..." She proclaimed to herself. She knew what she was about to do was not her only choice, but she also knew that she didn't want to burden her spirits with her. She turned off the switch. She stood up and grabbed her keys and latched onto one specifically.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." She said calmly.

"Punishment, Hime?" said the already bent over maid.

"No Virgo. Today I need you to help me do a few things. First off, I need your help packing my apartment and putting it into the Celestial Spirit World. I'll tell you the rest once we're done with that." Lucy said as she moved into her room with the pinkette not too far behind.

* * *

"Done, Hime."

"Good. Now follow me we will be making several pre-made meals." She said as she went to walked to her kitchen.

"If I may ask, Hime. Are you moving? If so, why?" Virgo asked as she followed behind Lucy.

"Ah. Now that is a very good question, Virgo. And I shall answer everything once we're done." She said as she pulled out several ingredients for the meals as well as list of meals she wanted.

"Fair enough Hime." She said before she helped Lucy make and put away the listed meals.

"Do you know how to make dango by any chance Virgo? Kaa-san never taught me." Lucy said. She moved all the containers to one side of the containers, creating a clear space to make it.

"Yes. All you need is..."

* * *

"Okay. Now Virgo as I say the name and the number of how many we have of the meal I want you to say yes we have it or no we don't have it. Good?" Virgo nodded. "Thank you. 2 cakes?"

"Yes, we have it."

"30 cases of dango."

"Yes."

" 5 containers of miso soup."

"Yes.." And so on went the list.

* * *

"Follow me." Lucy proclaimed as she started walking out her apartment. They walked for quite a while before she stopped at a magic store.

"What are we doing here, Hime?" Virgo asked as she followed Lucy to the back of the store.

"We are getting some special keys. Keys that only I can use."

"Okay Hime."

Virgo stopped abruptly when Lucy ran over to a man with a face so scary that beat it Mira's and Erza's by far.

"It's time Karasu."

"I have them. Just give me a moment." The old man said shakily as he ran to the back room. He came out with a small box and immediately handed it over to Lucy. "You can have them for free."

"Arigatou Karasu. Come now Virgo." Lucy said as she walked out the store. The walk to her apartment was silent as both wanted to sit down. When they arrived, Lucy walked up to her Landlady's apartment ans slid a note under her door.

"Okay. It's time to explain everything now. I am not moving per se. I will be living place to place. I have chosen to be a freelance mage. Fairy Tail has disbanded and I have already made my decision. Everyone has left..." _Me_ , being left unsaid. "As for your second question, these keys..." Lucy said as she shook the box. "They are part of Kaa-san's will. They are like Erza's power, Requip, but instead of a different dimension that holds her amour and weapons, I use these keys. I can store anything in them. Magic, clothes, food, and even people. The reason I gave you my clothes is because I don't get to choose the outfit unless its already separated. I plan to separate everything at a later time. Any other questions?"

"Arigatou." Lucy looked confused, so Virgo continued, "For telling me all that information. I shall tell everyone about this new change. Also, If I may?" Lucy nodded, "Where do you plan to go first?"

"I plan to go where ever the wind takes me."


	2. Box

_A.N: Konnichiwa Reader-san. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Downhill. It's longer than what I usually write and because of that, it took longer to write. Cobra still hasn't appeared yet, but he will next chapter. I don't exactly have a set schedule for this story, but I plan to at at most update this twice every month. I have tried to write different writing styles in this chapter, so if it sounds different, that's the reason. Also, Tiger Eyes is a brown colored gem. Please leave a review and thank you for taking your time to read this._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did... Lucy would be more powerful and the plot would be crap._

* * *

"Lucy-sama, it's been a while." said the goat spirit as he was called out.

"It has, hasn't it, Capricorn? I have been trying to get over the past week's occurrences. Enough about me. How have you been?" Lucy said, hoping to create small talk before she asked him the big question.

"It has been rather hectic... But other than that, things have been good. How have you been Lucy-sama?" Capricorn said redirecting their conversation back to her.

"At the moment, I'm fine." Lucy said as she smiled. Capricorn gave her a calculating look and she dropped her head.

 _Shit. I was hoping to ask him later._

 _You do realize that I can hear your thoughts when I am out, ne Lucy-sama?_

Yes _, Capricorn._

"Well... I was hoping that you could help train me to become stronger." Lucy replied steadily.

"Fantastic, Lucy-sama. In fact, I already have a schedule made for you." Lucy froze for a second, then looked at Capricorn with caution when he pulled out a list, a long at that.

"You had this planned out already."

"Why of course, Lucy-sama? Why wouldn't I?" There's a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Why would you, Capricorn?" Lucy replied with a question of her own.

"I always have to be prepared. I am a butler. Your personal butler."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. It wouldn't be because of how much I weigh or that you knew I would ask soon, ne?"

"Yes, I heard your thoughts earlier. I just didn't say anything to alarm you."

"Can you always hear my thoughts or can you stop hearing them?"

"Yes, but I felt that you were nervous and listened on."

"Arigatou, Capricorn." Lucy said as he handed her the list to look over.

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini." The sounds of the train nearly blocked out all the noise, but the classical music playing in her compartment.

"Piri-Piri. Hey, Lucy! How may we help you?" The adorable twin spirits asked as they floated in front of her.

"I was wondering who you last transformed into." Lucy said with curiosity laced in her voice.

"We last transformed into Erza and Wendy. Piri-Piri." Gemi and Mini replied.

"Perfect. I would like for you to keep Wendy and lose Erza the next time I ask you to transform into someone. Okay?"

"Yes. Anything else before we leave."

"No, but thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome, Piri-Piri." Gemi and Mini said before returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

It was quiet when they left and her heart reached out to something that wasn't there. Lucy sighed and hated herself for missing someone who left so eagerly.

"Gomen ne... It's for the best that I do this. I can't and won't lose anybody else. Ever again." Lucy said as she looked out the window of her compartment, subconsciously rubbing her broken key. The music slowly became louder as she drifted off to sleep. Last thinking about what she would first do when she searched the Heartfillia Kozern.

* * *

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo. Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." Lucy said as she arrived in front of the enormous mansion. A golden light appeared along with two faint ding dongs.

"Punishment, Hime?" said the pink haired maid who's already bent over.

"It's nice to see you well, Lucy-hime." Loke said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lucy immediately took her hand out of his grasp.

"Not today Virgo, but if Loke keeps doing what he does best," Lucy said glaring at the lion spirit, "you might have someone to punish."

Virgo's eyes suddenly started to sparkle and she started to rant to herself about what she would do. Loke, well Loke, was on the floor begging Lucy not to let Virgo punish him. Lucy giggled and straightened her back and gave her two spirits a look telling them it was time to get to work. They stopped and gave her a nod.

"We will be searching for a very important item. It doesn't look so important, but it is. It is a small white box that is decorated with golden stars. Once we find it, I will tell you what it is and why it is important. After that, I would like for you two, to tell the rest about it. Deal?" Lucy said to the two Zodiac spirits.

The two being mentioned nodded, taking what she said seriously as they could hear Lucy's mental struggle to not break down in front of them as she remembered the memories she had of her mother and Aquarius.

"Now. Virgo, I would like for you to search the Eastern and Northern Wing of the mansion for it. Loke, you will search Western Wing for it, and I will search the Southern Wing. If one of you find it, immediately communicate with me and I'll tell you where I'm at so you guys can come. If I find, I will tell you and you are both to come with me."

Lucy pushed open the dual-doors of the mansion and entered. Silence greeting her, unlike when she was a child. Tears gathered in her eyes as she gave them the directions to the places they would search.

As the two left, tears ran down her face and wiping them away were waste because they would come back again. Lucy shut her eyes and took a few breaths to calm herself down. It worked and she fell along the path that were intertwined with memories, good and bad.

* * *

 _"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look I was able to summon Cancer! It wasn't for long, but I still did it. I hope next time I'll be able to call the pretty siren." Lucy said, jumping around in excitement. She looked to where her mother was and frowned. Layla, her mother, coughed up blood and sat down. Layla gave Lucy a smile, but Lucy could tell it was strained._

 _"I'm fine, Lucy. Just a bit tired. I am so proud of you my little star. Soon you'll be as great as me. And I'm sure the 'pretty siren' would like for you to call on her. Come now, Lucy. I have something I would like for you to have." Layla said as she grabbed Lucy's tiny hand. They walked until they arrived to a room Lucy hadn't seen before._

 _"Kaa-san, what room is this?" Lucy said as she looked up at her mother with curiosity._

 _"This room is only revealed to those who are of the Heartfillia decent. There's a catch though. You must be a powerful celestial mage and have to be 18 years old to enter, but since I'm here my magic will make up for yours and you will be able to enter." Layla said as she a gold light engulfed her right hand and she twisted the doorknob. A ding dong sound was heard and the door opened. Lucy held onto Layla's hand like it was her lifeline. Layla chuckled before feeling the need to cough, she held it in and they entered._

 _The door was slammed and Lucy jumped in shock. After a moment or two, Lucy gathered her senses and look around the room. The room... It wasn't so much of a room, but more of a different dimension. It was like the night sky, but the constellations were more visible than she had ever seen. What would've been the black sky, there was a deep dark blue and a violet color that replaced it._

 _She snapped out of her trance when her mother tugged harshly on her hand. She looked up to see that her mother was wearing something completely different from her pink gown. Instead she wore tight black pants, a tight, yet billowy golden shirt with long sleeves that were accented with black stripes on the ends. She also wore a pair of black combat boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her signature two strands of hair hanging on the sides of her head along with her side bangs. On the top of her head sat a small tiara, but a tiara none the less. It was golden and was decorated with Tiger Eyes and Topaz._

 _"Kaa-san? You look different, but it's a good different." She gave her a small smile before she coughed up more blood. Lucy's eyes watered and as a tear began to make it down her face, Layla wiped it away._

 _"Kaa-san, you won't leave me, ne?" Layla's eyes watered, but tears never fell. She just grabbed Lucy and held her._

 _"My little star... There will be a time I won't be around." At this Lucy frowned, " As much as I want to, I won't. It is the reason I am showing you this room. You see this room... This room is where our world and the Celestial Spirit World collide. Because of something I opened that I wasn't supposed to, it created a rift between both worlds. Since Heartfillia woman have naturally potent magic, we have the ability to jump between worlds and it would be like no time had passed if we were to go to the other realm then to ours. I have a key that specifically helps me with this and it will soon be yours. When you first touch it, you will feel all the celestial spirits' auras, and let me tell you. I fainted soon after, not used to feeling that much magical pressure._

 _If you don't have the key and you get transported there, one day there will is equivalent to three months here. When the time is right, you'll know, come back to this room and find a small white box that is decorated with a golden star." Layla put Lucy on her back and carried her sleeping body to her room. She exited and closed the door, the excess magic leaving her body and the pain came back full throttle. She groaned and only walked away before taking one last look at the room she would never be able to visit again._

 _Loke, Virgo. Can you guys leave back to your world for a moment? I will call you guys out once I do something, okay?_

 _I don't mind, but call me as soon as your done._

 _I will only be a call away, Hime. Please do call me, and not Leo-nii-sama, for I am far more better than him._

* * *

Moments later, she felt the slow drain on her magic stop and smiles leaving to where she remembered the room to be. Of course she didn't know where it was exactly, but she had a feeling that it'd call to her.

After minutes of roaming the South Wing, she felt something pull her. She smirked at the knowledge that her theory was correct and headed in the direction she felt the pull. She turned down a few hallways and got lost for a minute before she found her way to a familiar door.

She stepped forward and pulled out a small amount of her magic and felt the swell of it surround her body. She concentrated it on her right hand and watched as her magic made its way to her hand.

As soon as all her external magic went to her hand she grabbed the handle of the door and closed her eyes as she entered. Her eyes opened instantaneously when she felt all the magic surrounding her. Lucy fell on her knees breathing in short shallow intakes.

After she took a deep intake of air, she regained her surroundings. It was as she remembered. The bright constellations and the breathtaking sky. This time, she noticed, she was floating on nothingness. There was no ground, just an endless path.

She looked around and found the box immediately. It was just as she remembered it as. She took a step forward and felt as the magic in the Inbetween dragged her down every step she took to the box. Just as she was about to reach it, she fell over.

The pressure being too much for her body to handle. She growled and pushed her body to its limit as she got up and snatched the box. The box now in her hold, the pressure gone and she felt no pain. She let out the breath, she didn't know that she was holding in. She smiled as she felt arms close in around her, her eyes opened and looked at her loyal spirit.

"Arigatou... Loke... I'm going to sleep now." He nodded his head and she snuggled into the warmth he produced.

* * *

Light... That is all that Lucy saw when she woke up. She groaned and closed her eyes. She felt something or someone gently shake her. She ignored it and she felt herself being shook even more. She grabbed whatever it was in and punched at it.

"Go the fuck away. If you couldn't tell I was sleeping." She opened her eyes and squeaked when she saw Virgo on the floor with a nosebleed. She had sparkles in eyes and looked as though she was in literal heaven.

"Oh Mavis. I'm so, so sorry, Virgo." Lucy helped Virgo up as she started to ramble on about how heavenly that punch was.

"It's okay Hime. I have been filled with deepest amount of satisfaction." Lucy sweatdropped and helped Virgo up. "May I be punished again Hime?" Lucy fell in disbelief and shook her head at her spirit's antics.

"No, Virgo. That was just a one time thing." Virgo only nodded her head in defeat, knowing that she would never be able to feel heavenly again.

"Would you like for me to call Leo-nii-sama out? You still have to recover your magic." Lucy nods and Virgo left. Seconds later, two golden lights appeared and both Leo and Virgo were there.

"Hello and good morning, Lucy-hime. So, are going to tell us what happened?" Lucy nodded her head and pulls the box out from her pocket.

"After you guys left, I..." And so went on the story.

"One ticket to Hargeon please." Lucy handed the attendant the money for the ticket.

"Here is your ticket. Have a lovely ride." Lucy entered the train and searched for an empty compartment, finding one, she entered. She sat down and leaned her head on the window. She shifted her body as the train began to move. The music once again lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 _"I wish I had never been contracted to you. You are a failure to me, the rest of your spirits, but most of all, your mother. I bet she thinks that you are a failure to the Heartfillia name." Aquarius sneered as she slapped Lucy in the face. Lucy only nodded, knowing what Aquarius had said was true._

 _"You'll only ever be a weak little girl. It is the reason why those of your guild left you. They probably left you because they knew that you decided to sacrifice me and probably think you'd do the same to them."_

 _Tears streaked down her face, accepting that Aquarius hated her. Lucy eyes widened when she saw that the rest of her spirits were behind Aquarius. Every single one of them had a disgusted look on their face, yet three that stood out the most were Aquarius, Virgo, and Loke._

 _"Lucy-hime... No..._ Traitor _. At first, I believed you to be different than Karen, but I was wrong. You are worse." His words stung her heart as her heart felt as if it had been stomped on. She couldn't bare to look at any of them anymore and looked at her hands. She gasped when she felt her keys snatched. She looked up for a second, and regretted it immediately. It was Jackal._

 _"Don't mind if I do, Girly." Lucy screamed as she felt a searing pain in her hips, where her keys were once located._

 _She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them as soon as she hard nothing. She was in the cave that she had sacrificed Aquarius. She watched helplessly as Aquarius was sacrificed, her last words to her repeated over and over._

* * *

Lucy let out a small sob and shook her head head, trying to rid the dream of her mind. Her heartbeat loud enough for the world to hear, maybe it was just her who could hear it. But she knew that even if they couldn't, she would still think it to be audible. Her breaths ragged and face wet with tears, she slapped her face. She repeated slapping herself until her sobs were gone and reassuring herself that her spirits would never say such a thing

"It was all but a dream, yet it felt so real. Why? Why does that memory haunt me so?" Her voice barely above a whisper. Although she no longer made a noise, tears would continue to fall. "I will not... I can not... I should not... Never could I... Yet why do I fail?" Her heart beating too fast, too loud, and too unsteadily. "I will smile... If only for them. For they are the only ones that care. The others left, so they will be the ones I'll smile for. Maybe... Maybe one day, I'll be able to smile correctly."

Her smile still hasn't reached her eyes since the incident. No one noticed of course, she kept it that way. Lucy grew up on a rule, _Never burden others with your problems_ , yet she _wanted_ to because she knew she wasn't strong enough to keep it to herself. She just wanted to talk about it to _someone_ , _anybody_. Yet no one saw her inner struggle. S

he kept her pain away from her spirits because they didn't deserve to know what transpired in her dreams. She would continue to hold her mask until... Well, she didn't know when she would drop it, but when she did... Let it be known that she would break, every single thought and dream she put off to the side would come to the surface, and hopefully someone would be there to pick up the pieces. For it there wasn't... Who knows of what would become of Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

 _Edited: not really, but kind of. 7/8/2018_


	3. Water

_A.N: Konnichiwa Reader-san. I am back. I am sorry it took so long for a new chapter. It would've came out sooner if it wasn't for finals. I'm still not satisfied with the way this chapter came out, but at least it's out, ne? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took quite a while to like for myself. Tell me what you think about. Before you read, kisaki means queen. Although Lucy and Cobra haven't had dialogue with each other yet, he's in the chapter. SO that's a plus, I think... Now, on the story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only Mashima-sensei does._

* * *

Letting go of her emotions for a moment, she tries to cover them immediately. She groaned when she saw the gold flash and wondered who came. A ding dong sounded throughout the small compartment and Scorpio appeared. Surprised by his appearance, she got on her knees and as she she began to beg for his forgiveness, his arm goes around her waist and gives her a tight hug. Her face in his neck, his hands in smoothing down her hair and gives her a smile when she looks up to him.

"We are. Lucy, I know I felt your sadness right now. You can't hide that, even if only I felt it and it was for only a moment. We are." He let go of her and she looked down, avoiding his gaze. She bit her lip as he crossed his arms and gave her a look that just screamed _spill_.

"... You're right. I am sad but not the reasons you think. It's getting close to Kaa-san's death and some unwanted memories resurfaced." It was somewhat the truth because Layla was mentioned, but no true memories from when she had that dream. He seemed to believe her because his body became relaxed and he slouched like his regular position and not his full height.

"We are. If you ever need me Lucy, I'm just a call away. No matter the circumstances and of our contract, I'll be there for you." His hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear that fell without her noticing. With one final hug, he left and she slouched down onto the long but narrow seat.

* * *

Lucy quickly exited the train and asked a worker for a hotel's location. After making her way to the hotel, she decided to visit the magic shop she had visited not so long ago. But in reality it had been over eight years since she had visited it. Finding it rather quickly and expecting to see the old man from a time ago.

She was quite surprised to see a young man replacing him. Brown hair in a top knot with brown eyes that bore into her own. His smile warm and inviting and she felt uncomfortable because of the contrast between his smile and his eyes.

"Welcome to Hargeon's only magic shop. How may I help you?" Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts of him she smiled back at him. Both don't notice how similar they are at the moment or perhaps one does and the other doesn't.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you had any Celestial Spirit Keys?" At this, his eyes seemed to light up a bit and his smile increased.

"Before I answer your question, are you Lucy Heartfillia?" Seeing her nod cautiously, his eyes gained stars in them and he had a look of content on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to come. To answer your question, I do have a key. But it's only for you, Lucy-sama. I have specific instructions to give this key to you and only you. My master said that you look exactly like her and right he was..." He immediately left to the back room and came back with a small rectangular white box with golden stars on it. She gasped as her eyes landed on the box, knowing that this too was apart of her inheritance. Handing her the box with an unsteady hand almost dropping the box.

"Here you go Lucy-sama. I hope you treat her well..." When he finished his sentence, he slowly began to dissipate in golden dust. She gave him a small true smile as he disappeared into nothingness.

"I will.. That is a promise. And Celestial Mages never break their promises."

* * *

 _I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world._

 _Heed my call._

 _Pass through the gate._

 _Open Gate of the Princess,_

 _Andromeda_.

Once the incantation was said a loud ding dong sounded throughout the small room and a bright, almost blinding golden light appeared. Once the light went away Lucy unshielded her eyes and saw the being that she summoned.

The short female, she noticed quite abruptly, had dark blueish-purplish hair with what seemed like stars, all over in her hair with an under color of a dark lavender. Her hair in soft curls and a small black tiara on top of her head that had obsidian jewels decorating it. Her dress, a dark violet, had a v-neck and was simply plain. She had a black cape that had a tall collar and covered most of her neck. She had a lavender moon necklace and gladiator black heels. Although she was small, she gave off a vibe that screamed _obey_. But the most noticeable thing were her black eyes, for she had no pupils at all.

"Arigatou... Someone has finally found me. I am the Princess of the Celestial World, Andromeda. And you are..." The tiny princess was in a low curtsy with her bangs shadowing her most of her face.

"It is very nice to meet you Andromeda-hime. I am Lucy Heartfillia of... Never mind." Lucy bowing to the other world's royalty.

"You have no need to bow to me. I may have been a princess before, but now I am not. And plus Master, I am but a slave to you." Lucy got up from her bowing position immediately and gave the princess a hug.

"Please don't call yourself a slave because I am no master. I am only Lucy to you and the rest of my spirit friends. I see them as my friends and will never use them as shields, that's just how I was taught." The princess gasped in shock and she looked up to Lucy and saw tears in her eyes. A hand wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes from the girl's kindness. The princess found it to be the girl named Lucy that did it.

"Things are different now Andromeda... I will _never_ hurt you." A smile graced her face for the first time in ten years.

"Arigatou... I am finally saved... You found me Lucy-hime and now... Now I am free. I don't deserve the title Hime, but you do because you are truly worthy and you or anybody can't tell me otherwise." It was then that her heart started to beat once again and she returned the hug completely. It was also then that her eyes slowly faded into a dark cobalt color and her pupils reappeared.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You think that _you_ can defeat _me_ , Mere Mortals! I am the most powerful mage that this world will and has ever seen! I am better than the one you call Zeref!" A tall woman with tan skin and short black hair shouted to the fighting mages that struggled against her. She gave a kick to mages she had first defeated quite easily, a large orange haired man, a man that wore a tight racing suit, and finally a pink haired woman.

"Fuck you... Bitch..." A maroon haired hair man coughed up blood as a pair of sai were lodged into abdomen and was kicked multiple times in the face. Blood now falling freshly from his abdomen and his head ached painfully as he fell to the ground, falling prey to her magic.

"Cobra! Hold o-" The white haired woman said as she was distracted by her teammate's pain and she herself fell down and started to scream in pain and horror once she hit the ground.

"Angel... HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?! I'LL KILL YOU!" The dual-color haired man yelled as he leashed his last amount of magic upon her, which in the process, he passed out and slumped forward on his face.

"Genesis Zero!" She faulted slightly before screaming in pain and was halfway stuck into the mass of darkness when she smiled evilly and she absorbed the darkness into her. Yet again she faulted and fell to her knees. She got up not a moment later and smirked at the destruction she made.

Jellal looked on helplessly as his guild members were taken out one by one. She had taken them by surprise after they had finished off six powerful dark guilds one after another. Although, they had tried their hardest, they just weren't ready for her, after fighting the guilds. He watched as she made her way over to him, her hips swaying in her sick and twisted version of happiness. Ready to cast Sema and defeat the enemy, even if it costed him his life.

As she made his way to her, he slowly picked himself up and as he gathered his magic, he found himself sense a familiar magic. He turned his head to find to the blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy, in a green and yellow bikini with tie across skirt with her hair down but with two small sections of her hair in twin high pigtails.

She looked around and her eyes started to flash to a dangerous cyan blue and settled on that cyan blue. She started to run near him and she looked around and her eyes settled on the lake to her right. She smirked and looked to the woman who was now staring back at her.

"This is just getting more and more exciting, but are you going to be as weak as the others?" She looked at Jellal and gave him a straight face, and looked back at Lucy.

"It seems that I only can use one type of magic now. I'll get back to you soon Jellal. It shouldn't be too long, considering how low her magic levels are..." She looked back at Jellal and with a wave of her hand, a wave of water came at Lucy at full force. Jellal reached his arm out try to at least do something, but her magic from before had taken its toll and he became paralyzed.

He was surprised when the water let up and showed that Lucy was indeed safe and was behind a barrier of water with her hand out.

"You _dare_ think you can use an _imitation_ of _my_ magic against me..." Jellal tilted his head, confused because he knew that Lucy was only a celestial spirit mage.

 _She must've learned a secondary magic, not most mages do. But that woman's magic was... It was quite powerful. The fact that Lucy was able to counter it was amazing. She must've trained hard because she learned it so quickly and she excels at it._

"WATER IS _MY_ DOMAIN!" A wave that surpassed the other woman's by far, rose and collapsed on her along with his guild mates. Feeling the need to scream at Lucy that there were others near the woman, but couldn't because of the spell. Looking closely at her he noticed something on her chest that was glowing a dark blue with hints of gold intermixed. He tried to focus on what exactly was glowing, but his vision was only becoming more and more blurry by the second.

He watched as Lucy sneered at her opponent and her eyes went a tab bit darker and her pupils became almost nonexistent. As the wave fell he saw that his guild mates were safe and sound under their own water barrier.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo..." A flash of golden light came over the whole clearing and he saw Loke, from what he remembered at least. He was behind the woman and punched her on her back and she doubled over. Lucy only watched as her loyal lion beat up the woman that had made her beyond pissed, with an ever haunting smirk on her face.

She picked herself up immediately and a tendril of water came at Loke, only for it to be deflected by Lucy's own tendril of water. The woman growled and jumped back as Loke barely scraped her cheek. Blood rushing down her face, she began to laugh maniacally. Seeing an opportunity, Loke began to unleash punches and kicks on her. Deciding to look at his work, Loke jumps behind her to see that all her wounds were completely healed.

"Do you really think that he could defe-" She fell on the ground in a heap clawing at her body. Taking advantage of her fallen form, Lucy began to gather water and put the woman into a bubble of water floating in the air. The woman's eyes flew upon as soon as she felt her body engulfed in water. Loke made his way over to Lucy and she leaned on him and gave him a nod of a head. Stepping forward, Lucy's right hand flew forward as she held the water with her will, running short on magic.

"You dare think that they are weak because you beat them... Did you even to take a moment to wonder why they look so banged up? _No_ , you didn't... I don't care _who you_ _are_... But hurting my comrades... No... My _friends_ is big no no in my book... NOW, FACE _YOUR_ PUNISHMENT!" Water began to press against the woman's face to make her open her mouth, but she stayed persistent. Well, that is until pressure hit hard against her back and she gasped, which made her inhale a gulp of the _water_. The woman squeezed her eyes shut as she began to feel immense amount of pain and hugged her body close to her. Lucy watched as her body relaxed and fell limp in her bubble. Finally, Lucy let her arm down as the woman fell onto the ground as the water slowly fell back into the spot where the lake once was.

Lucy fell backwards into Loke's awaiting arms as she walked back to him. She glowed one final time, and her hair fell down to her mid-back and she was wearing a high collared, blue, button up shirt tucked into a pair of white form-fitting pants and brown lace up boots that went up mid-calf. Her eyes returning to their chocolate brown.

Jellal gasped in shock as the small blue-haired dragon slayer he knew as Wendy appeared in a golden flash of light.

"Heal the others please..." Jellal looked on as Wendy gave Lucy a tight hug before going to his guild mates and beginning to heal them.

"Loke, can you call out Virgo please... I need her to... Help me..." Lucy's eyes flashed cyan blue once more before shutting and her breathing slowed. Loke sighed as he gently lay Lucy down as he disappeared before appearing back with the masochist pink haired maid.

Jellal closed his eyes to make it seem that he was passed out the whole time when the maid came towards him. He heard her sigh disappointingly as she got to work on putting an ointment on his wounds, which were very little and bandaging his stomach where he had been stabbed too many times to count.

 _I wonder why she sighed. Am I not a good enough patient? Or perhaps it's for a completely different reason? I should probably ask her if my guild mates are..._

Virgo closed her eyes as she made quick work of the blue haired mage and put him into a relaxed state that made him fall asleep. She got up and brushed off the imaginary dust off her outfit and made her way to her master. She gave a glare to Loke and he put his arms up, admitting defeat.

"Leo-nii-sama, why didn't you stop her? She could've been badly hurt if used _that_ magic any more. Go back, you're only wasting _her_ magic because she called you out." He nodded after a second's thought, realizing Virgo was right.

Before Loke left though, Virgo decided to be mischievous. "I am the one who has won Hime's affection." Virgo's eyes gleamed as she watched Loke's eyes widen in realization and in failure to be Lucy's number one as he faded in a golden glow.

Virgo sat down near to Lucy and pulled her into her lap and began to rub her fingers through her master's hair. As much as she enjoyed this time, she knew she had to wake her princess up.

She sighed once more and slowly began to shake her master. She watched as her master groaned and began to stir. Her eyes peeled opened and blinked once, twice, thrice.

"Virgo... Is everyone alright? Is she down for the count? Are they healed?" A hand covered her mouth before she could ask the next question. She took a breath before giving a questioning glance to Virgo.

"To answer your questions, everyone is alright, just tired. At the moment she is. I suggest that we get moving. I also suggest we go to the manor. Of course we don't have to. I'm only suggesting that we do this because it would be too expensive to buy that many hotel rooms. Gemini indeed healed them, but I feel that it would be better to let them rest. They have gone through a lot according to what they said to me." Lucy leaned further into her chest and sighed.

"Must I really go right now? I don't feel like it" Lucy, of course knew that she had to if she wanted to keep Crime Sorciere safe. She knew that she couldn't leave them by themselves because she just wasn't that type of person. Even _if_ they were her enemies in her past. One glance from Virgo had her change her mind from doing it later to _now_.

 _Maybe, just maybe, Jellal will contact Erza for me and I wou-. No... She'll just leave me again and I will be by myself..._

"Okay. Okay. I'll get to it Virgo. Punish her in the worst way possible for me, okay? I don't have time to punish her like I'd usually do. She planned on killing them, so I'll make sure she gets what she deserves." Virgo looks down at her master and knows without a doubt that although her master was kind and sweet she was also a very sadistic, conniving, and scary person.

She remembered the first time she saw this side of her master. She was scared but only for a moment because she knew that only those who deserved to be punished was the one who was shown how violent Lucy was. It was when Lucy had decided to go on a mission by herself and saw Jose, the master of the disbanded Phantom Lord. She remembered being ordered to get a lethal poison and its cure, some rope, and a few torture devices. Lucy had remembered when Juvia had confided to her and told her he had sexually abused her. Virgo had to stop Lucy from killing him and had to give him to the hospital and listened in on Lucy as she ranted about giving him what he deserved. She, of course, called her out the next morning to apologize and said that the _heiress side_ of her sometimes comes out and that when she's in that _mode_ she executes punishments that people deserve.

"I'll do it in just a moment." Lucy seemed pleased and began to hum a song that she knew would bring up painful yet happy memories of Aquarius's and her time together. Lucy pulled away from her spirit and sat criss-cross and pulled her magic out to call on one last spirit that would make the process of taking them somewhere much easier.

"Open Gate of the Princess, Andromeda..." A golden glow protruded from her body and a ding dong sounded throughout the clearing. The golden glow left and there in front of her was the tiny princess she had got to known throughout the small span of two weeks. She was bowed over, her head up and staring at her with a smile.

"How may I help you?" A groan was heard and she turned her head to see Meredy waking.

"One moment Andromeda-hime." Lucy received a glare and shrugged her shoulders already used to her glare. She coughed and Virgo, who was currently in the process of throwing the girl into a hole, looked her way. Lucy eyed Meredy and Virgo nodded and dropped the girl and made her way to Meredy and pressed on one of her pressure points and she slumped back onto the ground. Lucy smiled at Virgo as she got back to her original task.

"Gomen. I was going to ask if you could teleport all these people," Lucy pointed to Crime Sorciere, "to the Heartfillia Manor. I as well, almost forgot about myself there." Andromeda straightened herself and nodded. She touched each and every person she needed to teleport and began her spell. Lucy walked to Virgo, knowing that it would Andromeda a while to complete the spell because of how many people there were.

"Hime, is there a reason that she was turning purple?" Lucy looked down, avoiding her spirit's curious yet knowing gaze.

"I may have intertwined my water with some of Cobra's..." Barely hearing her her last words, Virgo took hold of her face.

Not wanting to disappoint her spirit Lucy gave her spirit what she wanted to hear. "The water was intertwined with some of Cobra's poison that I found near him." Seeing that Andromeda began to glow, she waved goodbye to Virgo and closed her eyes.

"You may open your eyes now Lucy-hime." Lucy opened her eyes to see Crime Sorciere laying on top of the main entrance's rug and a set of grand stairs behind them. She looked to her left and gave Andromeda a smile before hugging her.

"Arigatou Andromeda-hime. Also, please don't call me Hime, I don't deserve the title."

"If I can't call you Hime, then you can't call me Hime. Deal?"

"Hai, Andromeda."

"Now, who are these people, Lucy-kisaki?" Cue a groan from Lucy and a victorious smirk from Andromeda.

* * *

 _Where am I? I remember fighting... My guild mates! Where are they?! Is Lucy alright? All these questions that I don't have answers for._

Looking around, he could tell that he was in a high class room because of how it was decorated and how large it was. Next to him were his missing male guild mates in their own beds, queen sized ones at that. Hearing a door creak, he turned his head to the source of noise to find Lucy.

She was wearing an intricate gold kimono that faded into a soft pink with small flowers and the obi was gold outlined with the pink. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder in a thick braid and at the top of the braid was a rose and two decorative chopsticks with a loose strand of hair on the other side and of course her bangs.

She had a large tray, food on one side and medicine on the other side. She had her eyes closed as she walked barefoot to a table in front of him and his guild mates. As she set everything down she began to hum a cheerful yet sad tune. She turns around to see Jellal giving her an intense stare and she can feel her cheeks heat up at the attention.

"Ah. Gomen nasai. My humming seemed to have woken you up. At least now I won't have the trouble of waking you up." She made her way to the blue haired male who was the only one awake.

"One second, Jellal." The mages watched as she grabbed a key from seemingly nowhere. "Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini." Instead of a spirit, the blue haired dragon slayer appeared in a golden glow. Wendy smiled at her then gave her a hug.

"I've missed you Lucy-san. I am currently on a mission with Cheria. Oh, I've grown an inch since last time." Lucy smiled back, then scowled at the face Wendy was making.

"What are you _not_ saying to me?" Wendy looked to the ground and tears sprang out of her eyes.

"I miss the guild so much. It's not the same here at Lamia Scale. I want things to be the same again. I want to be back at Fairy Tail. I miss when we used to shop together, the way you smiled at me, the hugs you gave me, wh-" Lucy put her hand up and gave Wendy a glare.

"Not now, Gemi and Mini. Just please do what I asked for." Wendy nodded reluctantly and looked over Jellal and began the process of healing his wounds.

Lucy looked at the asleep mages and shook her head of any thoughts of Wendy. They looked to be deeply asleep. She didn't want to wake them up, but she knew that they must take some medicine in order to heal. She looked back to where Jellal was being fed his medicine and food by the little healer. Moving aside her kimono, she glanced at her thigh and brushed against Horologium.

 _It is 12:09 pm, Lucy-chan._

 _Arigatou Horologium._

Walking back to Jellal, she observed that his wounds were very minimal compared to his guild mates. He looked up at her as if he felt her gaze on him and gave her a nod of appreciation and she returned it.

 _He was never a man of words from what I remember, but a man of actions._

"Jellal-san, how are you faring?" She wanted to show hospitality and respect to him at the same time and was having a hard time finding the middle ground.

"I'm quite well Lucy-san. If I may inquire, where are we and what happened to the woman?" A small smile crept on her and made Jellal nervous to hear her answer.

"We are in my previous home, the Heartfilia Kozern. As for your other question, well... Let's just say she is being punished." A giggle escaped her and Jellal chuckled nervously.

"Where are Sorano and Meredy?" Lucy tilted her name at the unfamiliar name and Jellal noticed. "Ah, I mean Angel."

"Oh, the girls are in another room, my room to be exact. I thought they'd appreciate their own rooms, separate from the men. They are sleeping at the moment. They had awoken quite early, questioning me, but they should be fine for time being. By the way, did you see where my spirit went?" He nodded and pointed at the balcony door. She sighed and nodded. "Arigatou. Any other questions?"

"I was wondering how bad all of their injuries are, including my own." She winced and nodded.

"I'll go in order from least injured to most injured, but before I tell you I want to inform you of all of your magic levels. All of your magic levels all completely deflated and if any of you use your magic for the next week or so, you will find yourself dead. You have the least amount of injuries, light scarring on the stomach that should go away in a few weeks and the occasional pain in the head. Next up is Hoteye, he has bruises all over his back and stomach and medium sized injury caused from a dagger on his left side. Then it is Racer, he seems to have intercepted poison meant for the enemy and has a fractured rib. After him is a tie between the girls, they both have two broken ribs, a fractured leg, and whip-like lines on their backs made from Sai.

From here on the injuries only gets worse. Midnight seemed to have inhaled some of a potent dark magic similar to Rogue's own shadow magic and is affecting his magic. He is in a coma and needs to see Rogue to extract that magic out of him. I have already called him and he has agreed to help him with his problem."

"I'm sure he would've gotten over it, Lucy-san. You really didn't-" A glare and major killing intent shut him up.

"You _will_ accept my help, I won't take no for an answer. As for Cobra... His poison magic is affecting and rejecting him. His magic seems to have taken a conscious of its own and is poisoning him. He has bruises all over his abdomen and face. A broken nose and a few fractured ribs. He has heavy scarring on his abdomen. Over all, for everyone to heal correctly it will take a month or two. You are welcome to stay here over that time. Please do." Jellal looked into her eyes and saw the desperation in them and knew that his answer.

"... I... We will stay." She smiled and it looked somewhat dim compared from what he remembered her smiles looked like.

"I will be back very soon. I have a matter to attend to before I come back. One of my spirits will be here in my stead." She turned around and made her way out. Sh turned back before closing the door and waved, the smile still on her face. A creak sounded to his right and he looked to see the girl he knew as Wendy walk up to him.

"Before I leave I must inform you of Lucy-nee. Make sure your guild mates don't mention anything about the guild, her team, or anything that involves why she's alone." Her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Why? Is there a reason?" Wendy looked away before opening her mouth, only to close it and dissipate in a golden mist. The mist overtook where she once stood and as it faded out a pink haired maid stood in her place bowing down.

"Punishment, Hime?" Hearing no reply, she looked up and saw the blue haired male she had treated staring at her. She pouted and straightened herself. "Will you punish me then?" Jellal's mouth dropped a tiny bit before it went back to its original position.

"Gomen ne, but..." She nodded, knowing only her kind Hime would punish her.

"I am Virgo, one of Hime's spirits, and who are you, Blue One? You seem familiar but I can't remember you."

"I am Jellal Fernandez, one of the founders of Crime Sorciere." She mumbled something incoherently and turned away from him and began to wake his guild mates.

* * *

 _Edited: but not really. 7/8/2018_


End file.
